Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with optical components. For example, an electronic device may have an ambient light sensor, an optical proximity sensor, image sensors, and light sources.
The desire to include multiple optical components in an electronic device can pose challenges. It can be difficult to incorporate optical components into an electronic device where space is at a premium. There is also a potential for different optical components to interfere with each other during operation.